In Charge
by McHartGal
Summary: Diane runs into an old boyfriend. Set about the time that Diane was offered the Supreme Court seat.


"Diane Lockhart!" Diane cringed as she heard her name. The voice was a ghost from her past. She turned, plastering a fake pleasant smile on her face. The room was filled with various people, all milling about waiting for dinner to be served. A fundraiser for the Illinois Bar Association always tended to bring a varied crowd of lawyers.

"James Bradford, it's been forever!" She greeted.

"What has it been? Nearly forty years?" The man, about her height with silver grey hair asked. Opening his arms for a friendly hug.

"At least! How have you been?" She asked grabbing his hands, gently rebuffing his hug.

"Oh, you know, can't complain. Doing pretty well for myself in Springfield. I hear you're being considered for the Supreme Court Justice position."

"Well," Diane demurred modestly "I don't know about that. I've been asked, and I'm considering it, but I have my practice to think about, my clients, my.."

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure that all out. Springfield isn't as fast paced as Chicago, but we do pretty well for ourselves."

Diane spotted her fiancé across the room and hoped to hell that he would rescue her.

"Besides, I can't imagine you turning down the opportunity."

Diane smiled brightly as she noted Kurt making his way to her with two drinks in hand.

"I didn't say I was turning it down, I just said I was considering it."

"Well, I know you, Diane…"

"James, I'd like for you to meet my fiancé, Kurt McVeigh. Kurt, this is James Bradford. We went to law school together."

Kurt handed Diane her glass of wine as he reached to shake the man's hand.

"So, you knew Diane when she was just starting out?" Kurt asked politely. Dropping the man's hand he placed it around Diane's waist.

"Oh yes, and she was just as ambitious then as she is now."

"How so?" Diane was beginning to squirm. She didn't mind the spotlight, but she hadn't seen James in 40 years. How did he know her ambitions?

"Well, you were top of your class in high school, top of the class in law school, top internship in Chicago."

"well, true…" Kurt squeezed her slightly.

"And now look at you! Top billing on one of the top law firms in Chicago, about to be a supreme court justice…yes, I'd say Diane Lockhart is doing pretty well for herself."

"James, you're too kind."

James took a large swallow from his bourbon. "But it isn't just professionally that Diane likes being on top. If I recall, she likes being on top in other ways."

Diane cringed thinking 'here it comes.' Could the man really still be harboring hurt feelings that she rejected his proposal?

Kurt, trying to be the gentleman tried to steer the conversation away from where he assumed it was headed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but Diane, I believe we need to…"

"You know, Diane loved being in charge and on top when we were together. Setting the time and place for dinner, catering to her schedule and her needs, always demanding to take the lead…"

"James, stop. You're only going to embarrass yourself."

But he didn't stop "always demanding to be on top during sex. Diane loves being in charge."

"Well, thank you for your assessment, but…"

"Always gave her one hell of an orgasm too." Kurt looked over at his fiancé with a bit of surprise in his eyes. Did the man really just say that?

"James, we need to be leaving."

"See! Demanding. Guess you like being pussy whipped, eh, McVeigh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, pussy whipped. Will do anything for "

"JAMES!" Diane barked loudly. A few heads turned in the crowd. "This isn't an appropriate conversation."

"I'm just saying that it took you this long to find a man after me, guess you proposed to him rather than the other way around, like with me. Always has to be on your schedule."

"James…" Diane was seething. She was about to cut him down to size if he didn't let it go soon.

"All I wanted was a little control Diane, you only let me be on top twice, and then, all you all the time."

Diane squared her shoulders. Kurt hadn't seen her do this too often, but when she did, he knew to stand back and watch the sparks fly.

"If you must know, I demanded to be on top because that was the only way I was ever going to get a semi-decent orgasm with you. And I rejected your proposal because I wasn't in love with you. Now, if you will excuse us…"

Kurt smirked as Diane grabbed his hand leading him away.

James snarled "see! Pussy whipped." He never saw the fist headed for his face. All he felt was blinding pain in his nose. Falling to the ground he saw Diane's fiancé leaning over him.

"And for your information, doesn't mind letting me take control."

Diane stood wide eyed as Kurt leaned over James. She couldn't believe he'd punched him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take her home and show her just exactly why she chose me over anyone else, especially you."

Diane couldn't resist. "And actually, James, I prefer multiple orgasms."


End file.
